The present disclosure relates generally to a bicycle suspension system, particularly to a bicycle suspension system having a split shock assembly, and more particularly to a bicycle suspension system having a split rear shock assembly.
A known bicycle suspension system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,418.
While existing suspension systems for a bicycle may be suitable for their intended purpose, the art of bicycle suspensions systems, however, would be advanced by a split shock format as herein disclosed.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.